eprpfandomcom-20200213-history
Rin Akagi
Rin Akagi is a student at Sunadokei Academy, and the adopted daughter of the Director of the Akagi Orphanage.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1JtlcWCsbZ8YJD1G6oRJABP456Hl0oY_rAGcpN2bTbCc/edit# She represents the Chariot Arcana. Personality Due to her past experiences, Rin learned to be a little deceptive and manipulative when it comes to social interaction. However, at the same time, she dislikes confrontation from others and becomes aggressive when confronted. Despite this behavior, she's a very driven and intelligent individual. Under normal circumstances, she is very composed and reserved during interactions. Befitting her past, Rin believes in the saying "end justifies the means" which implies that any good outcome excuses any wrongs committed to attain said outcome.https://www.dictionary.com/browse/end-justifies-the-means--the Rin is also a mild risk taker, always bracing herself to go through any means necessary to achieve her goals. She opposes and detests the idea of false unification due to her experience being deceived to feel like she belonged somewhere when in truth, she was only being used by the people around her. Backstory During the evening, at around December, an infant Rin was hesitantly left behind at the doorstep of the Akagi Orphanage by her own father. Adopted by the head of the orphanage, Rin Akagi had a troubled childhood and never felt like she truly belonged in the orphanage. She was unaware of her circumstance, thinking that her biological parent was the Director and grew up being deceived by those around her. 13 years later, Rin would experience how it feels to truly belong. While sitting alone in her classroom, she was (much to her surprise) approached by two of her classmates, asking to work with her. This finally gave her the sense of belonging that she desired; something that a “throw-away child” of an orphanage could only wish for.https://www.quora.com/What-is-it-like-to-be-raised-in-a-Japanese-orphanage She naively responded with an enthusiastic "Yes!" and joyously helped them with their work. However, her euphoria did not last. The two students had an outside motive, and were successful in deceiving the young Rin into doing their work for them. About 2 years after, this would take a toll on the exhausted Rin as they continue to give all their work for her to do. She does acknowledge this and realized that her so-called "friends" have done nothing but dump their work on her. Yet, in spite of all that, she chose to ignore it as this was the first time someone seemed to have accepted her. Tiresome and burdened with work, she returns back home to her orphanage, bracing herself for what's about to come. Her two older siblings approached her, demanding the drugs she was tasked to obtain. She reluctantly tells them that the exchange is improper, and taking in the drugs would be harmful. The two siblings tells her off, and beats her until she was unconscious. Beaten and exhausted, she arrives to school the next day empty-handed. Her so-called "friends" demanded the work they assigned her with, only to be told that it's unfinished. This did not go well with them, and so, they threatened her. From that, she realized their true intentions and she retaliated. They backed off, and she ran away. She continued to run, not knowing where to go. Could she have gone back to the orphanage? She would've been beaten again. Where is home?'' While running, she found her mom at the local bakery. Curious and desperate, she eavesdropped on her mom's conversation with an attendant of the store. '“...must be hard for her. Putting up with the others.”' '“You can’t imagine. I imagine it would be even worse if she knew the truth."' '“You mean you haven’t told her that she wasn’t your child?”' '“She wouldn’t be able to handle it.”' The realization that she never truly belonged broke her, and changed her forever. She questioned her own existence; questioned why she was deceived. She questioned everything, but never arrived to a proper conclusion. And so, she gets up from the brink of it all and embraced who she really is. Rin Akagi looked at the world around her, and remarked how much better she understands it. She swore to never be deceived by others again, and decided that she would eradicate the world of the deceptive sense of security that false unification provides. Powers (Persona) and Abilities * '''Persona Summoning:' Rin possesses the ability to summon her Persona, the manifestation of her character and the mask for her to use to face hardships. She represents the Chariot Arcana. ** '''Durga: '''Rin's Persona, which represents her redemption, and fearlessness. It is based on a war deity from the Hindu pantheonhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hindu_deities, Durga. Durga specializes in Electric and Physical-based skills, and is vulnerable to Wind-based ones. References